THE GOBLIN KING'S HEIR
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: Years after Sarah's experience with the Goblin King, her problems begin again and it turns out her best friend's secret life is partially to blame.
1. CRYSTALS AND BUBBLES

Author's Note: I wrote this story a long time ago, but never posted it anywhere, despite everyone's insitance that I should. It's based on the orginal script for Labyrinth and the characters from the movie. I also barrowed the characters Loch and Ness from Brain Froud's Goblin Comapnion. I hope you enjoy it and please give feedback.  
Monday, July 31, 2000  
  
  
Chapter 1/10  
CRYSTALS AND BUBBLES  
  
"Of course not, you're a boy," the girl puppet on the television screen stated. Sarah  
poked her younger brother playfully in the ribs. "Ha, see that. Proof once again that girls  
are more powerful."  
  
Toby just poked her back and settled into the couch cushions. He watched as the   
characters of "THE DARK CRYSTAL" traveled to the castle. It was tradition that every weekend  
Sarah came to visit, they would watch a fantasy movie. Sometimes it was "LEGEND" or "WILLOW"   
or "Jim Henson's The Storyteller" or just some cartoon with a dragon in it.  
  
As the ending credits began to roll Sarah gathered her things. "I'll see you next week.  
What do you say to a classic Disney movie?"  
  
Toby smiled. He hugged his half sister and said, "Sounds good. Bye Sarah." He watched  
as she bid farewell to her father and stepmother, telling them thanks for dinner and that she  
would call in a couple of days.  
  
Sarah walked out to her car, glancing up at the sky. The rain clouds from that afternoon  
were disappearing. Giving a sad sigh she climbed into the car and started the engine.  
  
"Damn," she whispered to herself, "I haven't gotten Mina's birthday present."  
Reluctantly, she pointed the car in the direction of the mall, counting the days until her  
friend's twenty-fifth birthday.  
  
Sarah window shopped and sneered at each meaningless trinket she knew her friend would  
never like. Mina was a buddy from high school. The two of them had moved into an apartment  
closer to the college about a two years earlier.  
  
College was turning out to be more of an adventure then Sarah had expected. She was in   
a theatre group (taking after her mother) and was doing a lot of writing. She had already   
finished a book based off her experience eleven years ago. Everyone thought it was so clever   
how she had made her brother and herself the main characters. However, her father couldn't help   
frowning at the Goblin King's fascination with his daughter. "Sarah," he had told her, "Do you   
really think that it is necessary to make this Jareth character so much like a stalker with a   
school boy crush?" She had never told anyone that the story was true; who would have believed   
her?  
  
The night before she had gone to college, her "less then human" friends visited her.   
After she explained to them what college was, Hoggle looked like he was going to cry. Ludo   
couldn't stop wrapping his arms tightly around her causing breathing to be an impossible thing.   
Sir Didymus kept congratulating her. There was a large party with the fireys and the goblins.   
But when it was over, it was truly over. That was the last time she had seen any of them.  
  
As she admired a gold necklace, something caught her attention. Bubbles. From one of   
the carts in the mall a million bubbles floated towards her. There were so many that she   
practically couldn't see through them. Her lips curved upward as she felt them pop against her   
skin. She stared ahead of her, watching as they came.  
  
Then, Sarah's delight was cut short. A tall lean figure stood amongst the storm of   
bubbles. His platinum blond hair stuck up and his eyes were deep; playfully watching her.   
His eyebrows slanted downward and his lips were pressed together in a frown.  
  
Sarah felt herself panic. Her breath became long and heavy. She spun around to retreat  
and nearly ran into someone  
  
"Are you alright, Sarah?" a familiar voice asked with concern.  
  
Looking up, Sarah came face to face with a tall young man. His brown hair was a bit of  
a mess, sticking up every which way. He wore a tight pair of jeans and a leather jacket over a   
wrinkled button-up shirt. His deep eyes smiled at her, seeing that her distress was gone.  
  
"Eric," Sarah breathed with relief and gratitude, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was running an errand for my guardian. Then I saw you and thought that you might   
need some help," he said with a grin. With each word he tried desperately to cover his British  
accent.  
  
"Well, you're no help when you sneak up on me like that," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "What were you staring at?"  
  
Sarah glanced over her shoulder, but the man was gone. Her body trembled a bit. She   
tried to hide how shaken up she felt. Wanting to have something else to think about, she asked,  
"Do you think that Mina will like one those little crystal castles for her birthday?"  
  
"You know she loves all that sparkly stuff," Eric pointed out.  
  
Sarah entered the crystal and pewter shop as she stated, "Then that's what I'll buy for  
her." The clerk rang up the castle and wrapped it as Sarah placed a check on the counter.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Eric said. She looked up and saw what he was holding-a crystal ball.   
"Cool, huh. I have one like this at home."  
  
Sarah felt like she would faint. "Yeah," she squeaked, "Really neat. Now put it down   
before you break it."  
  
"Break it," her friend repeated with a raised eyebrow, "But I haven't shown you what I   
can do with it yet." Sarah grew a nauseated look as the young man began to move the ball back   
and forth over his right hand. He noticed the expression she was giving and set the crystal  
down. "What's the matter?"  
  
Sarah took the shopping bag the clerk behind the counter was handing her. "Nothing,   
Eric. Just never do that again!" With that she left Eric feeling bewildered. 


	2. Hawk and Owl

Chapter 2/10  
Hawk and Owl  
  
Eric and Sarah had met in a class about medieval literature. They immediately were   
friends. He was always there for her, no matter what problem came into her life. When Toby was  
in the hospital with appendicitis, Eric sat with Sarah until her little brother was out of the   
emergency room. Sarah would help him as well. He was always having trouble with his guardian,   
whom Sarah had never met. Whenever Eric would call her and tell her that he and his guardian   
had an argument she'd take him out to cheer him up. Mina was always telling Sarah that Eric   
liked her as more than a friend, but Sarah never believed her.  
  
The apartment was empty when Sarah walked through the door. It wasn't very big,   
even for a two bedroom. Her room was tiny and still she had managed to fit her toys,   
costumes, and books in it. She hid Mina's present under a pile of stuffed animals, then went to  
check the messages on the answering machine.  
  
Sarah pressed the flashing red button and heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend. "Hi  
Sarah, this is Kermit. Um...Sarah, you know that we have been growing apart and I, well, I   
just thought it was time to break it off completely. Maybe if you had paid more attention to us  
and less attention to your stories it could have worked out. I hope we can still be friends.   
Goodbye Sarah."  
  
Sarah felt tears running down her cheeks. She and Kermit did fight a lot in the six   
months they had dated, but they didn't stay angry at one another for long. The disagreement was  
usually thought of as creative differences involving the play they were working on. She just   
couldn't believe that he had broken up with her over her daydreaming. She used to joke about it   
by saying, "I was much worse when I was in high school!" He obviously never thought that was   
funny.  
  
Her head was still processing the information when Mina came home. At seeing Sarah, she  
was at her side. "Sarah, hon, what's wrong?"  
  
With a numb hand, Sarah pressed the machine button once more so her friend could hear the  
message. Mina's face crinkled in disgust. "I told you that you shouldn't have dated a guy   
named after a singing frog. Are you okay?"  
  
"This has been a long day," she muttered in reply, "I think that I'll go for a walk."  
With gloomy steps she walked out of the apartment.  
  
Sarah was so deep in thought that she almost didn't see the hawk staring at her from the  
tree overhead. It sat, cocking its head to the side as she watched it. A moment later, a snowy  
white owl landed on the branch next to the hawk. The two birds began to skwak at one another  
as if they were arguing about something. Sarah looked on with curiousity until she realized that  
she knew that owl.  
  
Gasping, she dashed back into her home and bolted the door. Mina was on the phone in the  
kitchen and didn't notice her friend's panicked face. Sarah went to her room and buried her   
head under a pillow as though it could keep out the rest of the world.  
  
Sarah awoke when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she said sleepily.  
  
Eric came in and gently shut the door behind him. He walked to her bedside and said,  
"Mina told me about Kermit. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"  
  
She sat up and offered him a place on the bed to sit. "No thanks. It's just...this   
started off as such a normal day and it has turned into...I'm not even sure what. All I know is  
that I can't wait for it to be over."  
  
His arm came around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. He didn't say anything,   
the two of them just sat there for a while in a comforatable silence. They both felt comfortable  
and safe. They didn't even hear the phone ring.  
  
The door swung open. Mina came in with the cordless phone in one hand and all the color  
drained from her face. "Sarah, that was your stepmom. Toby's missing." 


	3. It's Not Fair

Chapter 3/10  
"It's not fair!"  
  
Eric drove Sarah to her dad's house and ran with her to the door. Her stepmother was in  
tears. She began to pour the whole story out, stumbling over some of her words.  
  
"Right after you left, Toby went upstairs to his bedroom. I was in the kitchen cleaning  
when I...I h...heard him yell. When I went into his room...he was...he was gone."  
  
Sarah didn't want to hear anymore. She told her dad to call her if anything came up, but  
she knew nothing would. Eric watched her on the drive back to her apartment. "What are you   
thinking about?" he finally asked when his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Sarah hesitated with her answer. "Eric, you know that story I wrote last year, the one   
that I've been trying to get published. Of course you know it, you did the illustrations. It...  
it's true."  
  
"True?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "How true?"  
  
"Very. I know you probably won't believe it, but it is. The Goblin King came and took  
Toby away when I wished for it. Then, I solved his labyrinth and defeated him. I know it sounds  
nuts, but..."  
  
"I believe you." Eric's interruption caused her go into shock. He continued, "In fact,  
I already knew it was true. You know that nephew I told you about?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "You said that was why you came to America. Because you didn't want to be  
in the way of your brother's new family and you didn't get along with his wife."  
  
"Well, his son had been born about six months before I left. I was babysitting him and  
not enjoying it. I used to be really close to my brother and I felt that this kid and his mom  
had come between us. So, I wished that anything would come and take my nephew away, even if  
it was something mythical like a goblin. At least, something I thought was mythical."  
  
Sarah straightened up in her seat, twisting her body so she was facing the driver. "Did  
you solve the labyrinth?"  
  
"Yes and no. I solved it, but I didn't defeat Jareth until it was too late. My thirteen  
hours were up when I made it to the castle. That's one reason why I left. It wasn't fair."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.  
  
Eric gave her a weak smile then his eyes went back to the road ahead of him. Some David  
Bowie song was on the radio, but neither one noticed it. Suddenly, he pulled over to the side of  
the road.  
  
"Eric, what..."  
  
"We're going to get Toby back," Eric said with new found determination, "We are going to   
stop Jareth." He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Sarah followed. He took both  
of her hands in his and said in an almost whisper, "Close your eyes." She did as directed. "I  
want you to picture the Labyrinth in your head. Every detail of it that you can remember. Every  
dead end, every stone, every creature. Okay, now open your eyes."  
  
Sarah's eyes opened and she was surprised to be standing at the gates of the Labyrinth.  
It was all a little different then it had been the last time. The outside walls weren't   
swarming with faeries. She couldn't help smiling at the thought of Hoggle spraying each one and  
laughing in triumph.  
  
Then, a gasp came from behind her. Sarah spun around and saw Hoggle standing there with  
his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open. He was standing in the doorway of a small   
cottage and hadn't moved.  
  
Sarah ran towards him shouting, "Hoggle!" She wrapped her arms around the dwarf and   
held him tightly.  
  
A giant brown beast came around from the back of the house and saw her. "Sarah!" He   
joined in the hug as he repeatedly said, "Sarah back!"  
  
A white dog dressed in knight's apparel came from the house. "I say, what is all the   
racket?" He saw Sarah and said, "My lady! What art thou doing here?"  
  
Sarah pulled him into her embrace as she acknowledged them all. "Ludo! Sir Didymus!   
It's so good to see you." She separated from the hug to explain. "Jareth kidnapped Toby   
again."  
  
Hoggle glanced behind Sarah. "What is he doing here?!" he demanded to know as he pointed  
an angry finger at Eric.  
  
Sir Didymus saw the young man and ran at him with his lance. "Do not worry, my lady, I   
will protect thee." He growled at Eric, "Surrender now and I will be merciful!"  
  
Ludo joined their attack of Eric, grabbing him by the ankle and holding him upside down.  
"Not friend!"  
  
"Stop it!" Sarah yelled, "Ludo put him down. He's my friend. He's here to help."  
  
Reluctantly, Ludo dropped Eric. He groaned as Sarah helped him up. "This must be the   
welcoming committee. Hi, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Hedgewort."  
  
"Hoggle!" everyone corrected.  
  
"Right, I meant Hoggle," he said apologetically.  
  
Hoggle frowned and turned to Sarah. "Why are you friends with this rat?" 


	4. Rat Prince

Chapter 4/10  
Rat Prince  
  
"Rat? Hoggle, you don't even know him."  
  
"We know him. He is Prince Eric."  
  
"Prince Eric?" Sarah replied, "Hoggle, what are you talking about?"  
  
Didymus was the next to talk. "Prince Eric is the Goblin King's second in command and   
his successor."  
  
"No," she argued, "He goes to school with me. He doesn't even look anything like Jareth.  
He's one of my closest friends."  
  
"Sarah," Eric called for her. She went to his side to hear what he had to say, waiting  
for him to ask what everyone was talking about or why would anyone think he was Jareth's heir.   
That was far from what he had to say. "Sarah, they are telling the truth. I was Jareth's   
second until about two hours ago."  
  
"What?" She stumbled back a little, almost afraid to stand near him.  
  
"I didn't tell you the whole story," he sighed, "I made it to the castle too late, but   
Jareth was willing to make a deal with me. He gave me back my nephew, but I had to stay here.   
After you beat him, I think he realized that he wasn't indestructible and wanted to make sure   
someone would carry on his place. He admired me and made me his heir. That's how you and I met.  
He sent me to spy on you in the beginning. I was supposed to talk you into coming back to him,   
convince you to stay. He sees you as his match. But I couldn't do it, Sarah. You have to   
believe me. That's why I finally quit. I left today and told him that I wasn't coming back.   
I didn't care how much he threatened me or what he did to me. I couldn't turn you in. I still   
have some of the powers he gave me. That made my escape easier. That's why he took Toby, I   
think. He thinks that starting to train his heir at a younger age would work out better."  
  
"How can I trust anything you say?" Sarah took another step back. She felt betrayed and  
alone.  
  
Eric gave her a pleading look, his eyes full of truthfulness. "Because you know me. You  
know that I never break a promise and I promise that we will find Toby. I feel like this is my  
fault anyway." He watched her stare at him warily. "Please Sarah. We only have about three   
hours before Jareth transfers some of his powers to Toby. Then we'll be too late."  
  
Sarah thought about it for a second. "You were the hawk I saw today, weren't you." He  
nodded. She looked down at Hoggle and Didymus who were tense with distrust. Giving a deep sigh,  
Sarah walked toward Eric and stared into his eyes. She saw the same person she always had.  
Turning to the others she said, "I just want my brother back. I don't care who helps me." She   
leaned up and hugged Eric. "Just promise you won't lie to me anymore." 


	5. Never Go That Way

Chapter 5/10  
"Never Go That Way"  
  
They entered the labyrinth through the giant gates and began to jog down the never ending  
corridor. Sarah paused at where the ledge jutted out a little. "I think this was where I saw   
the worm which means that there's an opening here." She started to walk towards the other side   
of the wall.  
  
"Careful, parts of the labyrinth change," Hoggle warned.  
  
Sarah held out her hands same as she had so many years ago at this spot. The opening was  
still there. Giving a triumphant smile, she turned to the right and began to walk.  
  
"Hey, wait," Eric called. She walked back to see what he wanted. He pointed to the left  
passage.  
  
"But the worm told me never to go that way," Sarah argued.  
  
Eric laughed, "He must have thought that he was protecting you. This is a short cut to   
the castle."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Eric went first, followed by Sarah. Ludo went next and Hoggle was after him. Sir   
Didymus and his "stead" Ambrosious were last. The small parade winded their way through the   
hallways of stone. Then the further they went the walls began to change into tall green hedges.   
Tall statues lined certain corridors. Eric seemed to know exactly which way to go. He explained  
that it came with the territory of being the Goblin Prince.  
  
As they marched along, keeping a lookout for members of the goblin army, Sarah and Eric   
talked. "You said you still had some powers. What sort of powers?"  
  
"Well, I can still turn into a hawk. I was able to bring us here. I can still trap a   
person's dreams in a crystal."  
  
"I didn't know that you could do that in the first place," Sarah stated, "Anything else?"  
  
He gave her a smile. "Don't worry. I have enough power to help you stop Jareth."  
  
Hoggle grunted, "How are we going to destroy Jareth. Even if we get your brother back   
we'll never make it out of the castle without being caught."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest Hoggle-that we just don't try?" Eric asked the dwarf.  
  
"Now stop it, both of you," Sarah scolded them like they were children. "Really, we   
shouldn't worry so much. First, we have to reach the Goblin City. Then, we'll worry about   
Jareth."  
  
She walked ahead of Eric and turned the corner. She came to a halt and stared for a   
minute in disbelief. There stood the gates to the goblin city.  
  
Eric came up next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Should we start worrying   
about Jareth now, or do you want to wait until we're inside?"  
  
She tried to glare at him, but his smile was so warm that she couldn't stay angry.   
"Shut up, Eric." 


	6. Beyond the Goblin City

Chapter 6/10  
Beyond the Goblin City  
  
Instead of wanting to face whatever was guarding the gates, Eric turned into a hawk and   
flew over the wall to find a rope to help them all over the wall. Before he had transformed, he   
turned to Sarah and grinned. "I'll be right back," he said.  
  
"Be careful. Jareth probably has them on a look out for you," she pointed out.  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
"That's what you said two winters ago when the road were so slippery. You ended up in an  
accident."  
  
"You always have to bring that up, don't you."  
  
She shrugged and smiled. He smiled back. Then his face began to change. His nose began  
to grow into a pointed beak and his eyes turned sharp. Feathers sprouted from his arms, legs,   
and hair. Eric flew away a second later.  
  
"Sarah." Hoggle's voice pulled Sarah's eyes from the sight of her friend as a bird of   
prey. She looked down at Hoggle and smiled as if to ask, "What?" "Sarah," he repeated, "Why  
are you trusting him?"  
  
"Because he's my friend just like you're my friend," she explained.  
  
Sir Didymus barked, "Pardon me, my lady, but I think there is something more there than  
friendship."  
  
Ludo smiled, "Sarah love Eric."  
  
"What!"  
  
Sarah didn't have any time to defend herself. A rope fell down from the top of the wall   
where Eric stood in his human form, grinning. Everyone climbed up the rope, except Didymus.   
Ludo tied the rope around Ambrosious's waist and they were pulled up.  
  
They crept through the streets. All the goblins were inside their homes with their doors  
locked. "What's going on?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"After your battle eleven years ago, the goblins have a fear of Ludo and his rock   
friends," Eric explained, "Your little army is legendary, Sarah."  
  
"Well, we should still keep our eyes open."  
  
The group approached the castle moat and paused. "There wasn't a moat here before," Sarah  
pointed out.  
  
Eric held out his hand to keep everyone back. "There isn't always a moat. But when   
there is, I always see this creature in it."  
  
"What sort of creature?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Ludo scared."  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen it up close," Eric told them.  
  
With careful steps, they began to cross the drawbridge. The green water beneath them   
bubbled and stirred. Suddenly, a sea serpent's head and the arches of its back came out of the   
water. It came towards the drawbridge and was there before anyone could move. The head rose  
higher form the water, coming towards them. 


	7. Loch and Ness

Chapter 7/10  
Loch & Ness  
  
The sea serpent rose from the water and Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Old Judge Loch,  
what are you doing here?"  
  
The serpent came out of the water and Sarah realized that it wasn't a serpent at all.   
It was two goblins. The lead one appeared to be quite old. He carried a staff that looked like  
a sea monster's head. His helmet and the armor on his back had been what had been what had   
created the look of the serpent's humps. That and the armor the second goblin was wearing. The  
second goblin carried what looked like a cannon ball.  
  
Eric smiled and said, "Sarah, this is Judge Loch and his usher, Ness." He then leaned to  
her ear and whispered, "Loch is known for his wisdom and judgment. Most of the legends about   
him are pointless, but most goblin stories are."  
  
"Is this the same Sarah that..." Lock started, but never finished. Sarah couldn't tell   
if he had forgotten what he was going to say or if he just figured everyone knew what he was   
talking about.  
  
Eric just nodded, then questioned the old goblin. "Loch, why were you in the moat?"  
  
"Two fishes were having a dispute about a rock."  
  
"Did you solve the dispute?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I told them that I'd get back to them on it," Lock stated with pride in his decision.  
  
Ness added, "He did, I was there."  
  
"Loch," Eric said, "We have to get into the castle. Are the guards on duty right now?"  
  
"No, I believe they are all out waiting for you at the front gate. They're going to be   
waiting for a long time, I reckon," he replied, "Well, I have to be off. Come Ness, we have   
traveling to do. Good to meet you, Sarah."  
  
The two goblins walked away. When they were out of reaching distance, Eric let out a   
laugh that he had been holding in. 


	8. I'll Call

Chapter 8/10  
"I'll Call"  
  
They ran into the castle and to the throne room where it looked like someone had been   
holding a party. "Are you going to face him alone again, Sarah," Hoggle asked as they went to   
the only stairway in the room.  
  
"No, she isn't," Eric said before she could answer, "I'm going with her. The only way   
I can be completely free of Jareth is if I destroy him."  
  
"Alright," Sarah said reluctantly. She looked at the faces of her old friends. Ludo   
whimpered a little. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Good bye, Sarah."  
  
"No, I'll see you all again, I promise. I know I haven't called for you in a while, but   
I've just been so busy with school and friends and theatre and my writing and...I'm sorry." She   
gave them each a hug and said, "I'll call."  
  
She and Eric raced up the stairs. Sarah wasn't sure what she was going to see. Even   
with no expectations, she went into shock at the sight. The room was tiny with a door at the   
other end. The whole place was white with bubbles floating throughout it. Sarah stared at each   
bubble and saw each one of her dreams. Of course, there was the classic one of her at the ball,  
the sight of which made her a little ill. Another one was her story being published.  
  
Eric stared at the bubbles as well. "I didn't think that Jareth was this obsessed over   
you. I mean, if I did..."  
  
"It's okay, Eric."  
  
He peered at one of the bubbles and held it in his hand. "This crystal has me in it,"   
he pointed out with amusement.  
  
"Eric, don't look at that!" Sarah shouted, "It's my dream and none of your business!"  
  
"You dream about me, Sarah," he teased and held the crystal over his head she could  
not take it from him. "What exactly is it that you don't want me to see?"  
  
He watched the scene play out in the globe. Eric was walking toward Sarah. They were   
standing someplace he didn't recognize right away. It had a stone bridge and grass. "Isn't   
that the park near your dad's house?"  
  
Sarah was quiet. Eric saw the him in the bubble take Sarah in his arms. Their faces   
grew closer and closer and...  
  
Sarah pushed Eric from behind and the bubble popped as it hit the floor. "Let's go get   
Jareth," she growled.  
  
"At least now I know why he hated me so much," Eric commented. 


	9. Jareth's Power

Chapter 9/10  
Jareth's Power  
  
The two of them went through the small door. The giant room was a maze of passages and   
stairways. The floor was a swirled pattern that made Sarah dizzy. The walls were made of a   
slick marble and the ceiling was stone with murals painted on it. Sarah studied the pictures   
and realized that they were the illustrations Eric had drawn for her story. It started with   
Sarah in the park pretending that she was the heroine of the Labyrinth.  
  
They followed the pictures to know which way to turn in the maze. "A labyrinth inside of   
a labyrinth," Eric grumbled, "Jareth really is twisted, isn't he."  
  
The maze ended at the picture of Jareth offering Sarah her dreams in the form of a   
crystal and her refusing him. Before turning the corner to exit the maze, Eric held her back so   
they could listen to the conversation going on. Jareth was on the other side of the wall talking  
with Toby.  
  
"I'm surprised Sarah turned you down, she always wanted to be a queen," Toby said.  
  
Jareth's voice was cool and charming. "I think that she'll change her mind. So, my   
fine friend, what do think of my offer?"  
  
"Can you really give me magic powers?" Toby asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, and you'll be my second in command. We'll begin just as soon as Sarah gets here."  
  
"She's already here," Sarah said as she came around the corner to face Jareth. He was   
sitting with Tody, teaching him how to toss a crystal back and forth over his hands. He looked  
the same as always. Stringy, platinum blond hair that hung down in a messy fashion. His eyes   
were still penatrating and seemed to focus only on Sarah. She didn't allow herself to cower   
as he loomed over her. Eric was next to her, glaring at Jareth.  
  
"Hello, Jareth," he snarled, "I see that you had no trouble finding my replacement."  
  
Jareth pretended like Eric wasn't there. He stood up. "Sarah," he said, "Well, look at   
you. Quite the adult aren't you."  
  
"We've come for my brother," she said without a waver in her voice.  
  
"I'm afraid you are too late," Jareth told her, "Your brother wants to stay here. And   
no verses you recite will change that."  
  
The young woman stared at the little boy and held out her hand to him. "Come on, Toby.   
It's time to go home."  
  
The child shyed away a little.  
  
Sarah balled up her fist at her side. Her lips pressed together tightly and her eyes   
became hard, full of hate. She pulled back her arm and punched Jareth in the face.  
  
Jareth was stunned. "You hit me!" he said in amazement.  
  
"Should have done that eleven years ago," Sarah told him with ice in her tone. Stepping  
past the Goblin King, she went to her brother and took him by the hand. "Come on Toby." She  
turned to walk away, but Jareth stopped her.  
  
"Sarah, wait!" He offered his empty hand which she only stared at. "I know your   
dreams. I know what you want. You can stay here with me, see your friends more and be a queen.   
You'll never have to be bothered by school, ex-boyfriends, annoying director...young men who   
you don't think share your feelings."  
  
Eric walked protectively in front of Sarah and shouted, "Stop it, Jareth! She doesn't  
want any of that!"  
  
"No," Sarah spoke up, "I do want all of that. I can't pretend that a life without the   
outside world doesn't have it's appeal. But there is one thing you have wrong, Jareth. I don't  
want you!"  
  
Jareth was taken aback by this outburst. He had never thought that he would hear her   
say that. He never thought he would ever hear anyone say that.  
  
Feeling empowered, Sarah went on. "You or your goblin kingdom! All I want is to go   
home with Eric and Toby."  
  
"That would prove difficult since Eric is still in my debt and Toby is to be my heir,"  
Jareth pointed out, smiling at the fact that he now had the upper hand.  
  
Sarah's face fell. She glanced down at Toby's confused young face. Then she looked at  
Eric. He was so determined to protect her and Toby that he had seemed to have forgotten that   
he was there to try and defeat Jareth. Then, it hit her. Eric didn't know how to defeat   
the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah's eyes went to the floor like she was trying to remember something. Her head came   
up and glower at Jareth. She released Toby's hand and stepped forward. "You win. I'll stay   
here with you only if you let the two of them go."  
  
"This is not the time to be a martyr, Sarah," Eric hissed as he grabbed her arm to pull   
her away from the Goblin King's grasp.  
  
"Eric, I'm not trying to be. I just want this all to end and Toby to be home, safe in   
his own bed. And I want you to have a life again." She gently took his hand from her arm   
and stood on her toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, she gave her   
brother a tight hug, then stepped away from the two.  
  
Jareth still held out an empty palm. A crystal appeared there and Sarah accepted it   
this time, tears forming in her eyes. She glanced behind her and saw that Eric and Toby were   
gone. The room suddenly felt cold and empty. Her gaze remained on the crystal.  
  
"What dream would you like me to bring to life first?" Jareth asked, not sure of what   
kind of an response he would receive. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she took a deep breath. The crystal reflected in her   
deep brown eyes as she remembered a time when Jareth had offered her this same thing once   
before. She saw all of the options open to her and every dream that had once seemed so   
important. Now, only one came to mind, one that she had managed to keep to herself for   
eleven years.  
  
"My first dream..." she began to speak with a steady, but quiet voice. With each   
word her tone grew a little stronger and louder. "My first dream is for you, your majesty."  
She lifted her eyes to look straight into his. "In this dream, you don't exist."  
  
With that, she smashed the crystal ball on the floor. Shards of glass flew up at   
Jareth. He held up his arms and transformed into an owl, only it was too late. His form began  
to change. The feathers fell off and wings grew into long skinny arms. His face went from   
a white owl's face, to his human face. His expression was one of terror and astonishment.   
Then the human face changed, until he looked like any other goblin. He now had a long hook   
nose and was shorter then Toby had been when he was kidnapped as a baby. Sarah watched in   
disbelief as Jareth kept shrinking until he was nothing but a bad dream. 


	10. Sarah's Dreams

Chapter 10/10  
Sarah's Dreams  
  
Sarah took her eyes away from the place where Jareth had been. When she looked up, she   
saw that she was in the park by her daddy's house. She was standing directly where she had   
been eleven years ago when it had all started. She almost expected to see her dog, Merlin,   
sitting on the bench in front of her being the Goblin King. She blinked once or twice and stood  
there, unsure of what was going to happen next. The night sky opened and it began to rain   
lightly. The clock in the distance struck midnight and she heard her own voice repeat the   
familiar lines of her favorite book. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have   
fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have   
stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She paused and gave a   
small smile. You have no power over me."  
  
"Sarah!" a voice yelled out. She turned around and saw Eric running over the bridge.  
When he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Jareth's gone," she told him as she hugged him back, "I defeated him." She pulled away   
and stared into Eric's eyes with worry. "This doesn't mean that you or Toby have to go take   
his place, does it?"  
  
Eric grinned at her reassuringly. "No, I think that the goblins can learn to run their   
own kingdom. Toby's home. Your dad and step-mom were so happy to see him, I didn't have the   
heart to tell them that you weren't coming back. I guess now I won't have to."  
  
"I want to go see them," Sarah said and turned to leave. Eric held her hand and made her  
stop. Stepping towards her without hesitation, he kissed her. It was a long time before they   
broke apart and smiled.  
  
The two walked over the stone bridge and started their walk. "So, how did you defeat   
Jareth?" Eric asked.  
  
"I dreamed him away," Sarah replied and she squeezed his hand to tell him that Jareth   
wasn't coming back. "I think I'll write another story about this."  
  
"Oh yeah," Eric replied, "Can I illustrate it? Maybe pattern the dashing male sidekick   
after myself."  
  
"We'll see," Sarah told him. They continuted to walk hand in hand and in comfortable   
silence. In another world, a dwarf, a monster, and a kight watched them from through a small   
crystal ball that had been left behind by the Goblin King. When the image was done, they   
smashed the crystal and forgot about Jareth forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
